


Happily Ever After

by wolfwalkerspirit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwalkerspirit/pseuds/wolfwalkerspirit
Summary: Marianne and Hilda go on a Disney date.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibrokeeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/gifts).



The pink blush of a spring dawn bloomed over Main Street. Coral and peach and golden sun rays trickled down to light up the park, not a cloud in the sky. And along every path, candy colored flowers lined the way. They had only just stepped inside, the early crowd filing in around them, and Marianne could already see why they called it Magic Kingdom. Every inch of the park seemed steeped in a special sort of charm, almost like it was enchanted. From the glittering sunshine to the charming shops and cafes lining the street, it was all beautiful and inviting. And at the very end of the street, Cinderella’s castle stood above the rest. 

“First things first,” Hilda announced nearly the moment they stepped onto Main Street, “no trip is complete without the right accessories.” 

Before Marianne could even question what she was talking about, Hilda had taken her hand and pulled her along towards one of the shops. For someone who had never been to Disney before either, she certainly seemed to know what she was doing. Marianne couldn’t help but wonder how much planning and research—and effort, which wasn’t exactly Hilda’s favorite—she had put into making the trip special. The thought warmed her heart, so she hurried a step or two to catch up and followed. 

It was only when they reached an entire wall filled with all sorts of Minnie ear headbands that Hilda stopped. “Ears?” Marianne questioned, looking over the massive selection that had been gathered just on the one wall. 

“That’s right,” Hilda chimed with a smile so bright it rivaled the sunshine outside. She really was beautiful when she opened up and Marianne never got tired of seeing her happy. “Like I said, you need the right accessories for any trip, and at Disney, you can’t pass up ears,” she said. And with her typical discerning eye, she started browsing through all the choices. Marianne, on the other hand, hardly knew where to start, with dozens of designs to chose from, everything from a classic red bow to rose gold sequins and even one that was modeled after a stripped beach ball. 

“This one is perfect,” Hilda said after a beat, stretching up on her toes to pluck one from the highest row. And when she brought it down, Marianne tipped her head to one side, confused. While it was certainly a lovely design, it didn’t look at all like something Hilda would normally choose. Instead of bright colors, eye catching colors and feminine lace or frills, it was a a simple headband, pale blue with gold detailing around the edges. And beside one ear was a white flower, tucked in along the side. 

But, instead of taking it herself, Hilda just reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Marianne’s ear, setting the headband in place. Then, she stepped back a pace, appraising her work. “There, I knew that would look perfect on you. And it totally does,” she said, pleased. 

Heat coming to dust Marianne’s cheeks rosy, she couldn’t help the small smile that turned her lips up at the corners. “You really think so?” she asked, hands knitting together in front of her. 

“Definitely!” Hilda assured. In one fluid movement she took Marianne’s hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. “Though, to be fair, you always look amazing,” she said with a quick wink, only earning a deeper blush from Marianne. 

Grinning, Hilda giggled and squeezed her hands a little tighter before letting go and turning back to the wall of accessories. The heat slowly cooling from her cheeks, Marianne only watched her, something fond suffusing through her chest. “Alright, now you pick for me,” Hilda said, nudging her shoulder with her own. 

“Are you sure? Fashion is really your strong suit,” Marianne replied, hesitant. 

“Absolutely,” she said without missing a beat. 

“Alright,” Marianne said, attention flitting back to the wall. Searching through her options, she looked for something that looked like what Hilda would normally wear. Some were too bright and flashy, others too boyish, and even more just didn’t have quite the right look. But, eventually her gaze caught on one that fit exactly what she was looking for. 

It was a set of pink ears, the same color as the flowy top Hilda was wearing, with black stitching and detailing, a dark rose tucked under one ear. And best of all, it matched the one she had picked for Marianne just moments ago. More than anything, that was what made Marianne pick that particular headband. Tentatively, she pulled in off the rack and held it out to Hilda. 

“Oh, I didn’t even realize there was a matching set,” she said, grinning as she took them and put them on. “Good eye,” she commented. Then, she took Marianne’s hand and took her up to the register to pay. 

With that taken care of, they stepped back out onto Main Street. Already, it was busier than when they had first come in, but the crowds weren’t bothersome yet, still thin enough to have plenty of room to walk and see everything. Even the atmosphere was so pleasant—everywhere people were talking and laughing and smiling, just happy to be there. And Marianne couldn’t help but feel that energy rub off on her as well. It was hard not to smile with so much magic and wonder all around. Princesses and characters walked the streets, kids ran excitedly towards candy shops and rides further into the park, and cheery music crackled across hidden speakers to fill the park. 

“Why don’t we go get a picture?” Hilda suggested as they walked, still hand in hand. “We’ve definitely got to make all of our friends jealous,” she laughed. Marianne could already picture her teasing Claude with photos and updates. And knowing how Claude hated to be outdone, she half wondered if she should expect pictures of him and Byleth in the very same park in the coming weeks. The thought brought a small smile to her lips, knowing it was a very real possibility.

“How about in front of the castle?” she said, gazing down the street at it. All painted up in blue and white and gold, it looked beautiful in the rosy morning light, other couples and families all snapping photos as well. She couldn’t blame them. After all, there was nothing that said Disney magic more than the castle. 

“Best idea ever,” Hilda chimed, already pulling out her phone as they neared the castle. 

Hilda ended up taking more pictures than Marianne ever thought she would need, but she posed and smiled and laughed for every single one of them, happy to play along. Then, while they took a break on a bench so Hilda could send out the pictures to practically everyone she knew, Marianne watched the crowds ebb and flow past. It still felt unreal to actually be there with Hilda when she had daydreamed about it for so long. Back in their days at the academy, it felt like an unreachable dream, but the future had ways of being more full of sunny, warm days than she ever could have imagined. 

“Okay,” Hilda said tucking her phone back into her pocket and giving a languid stretch, “what next?” 

As it turned out, next was shopping for clothes and souvenirs, riding the spinning teacups, and eating pastries for lunch. Then it was character meets and autographs, getting pictures with Sleeping Beauty and Belle, settling in for a perfect spot at the fireworks at the end of the day. And when the final bursts of light and color faded out to a starry sky, Hilda turned to Marianne with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“So, Animal Kingdom tomorrow?” She asked with a grin.

Breaking out into the biggest smile, Marianne just nodded and pulled her back for another kiss. A real one this time with Hilda’s hands buried in her braid and a barely contained grin on her lips.


End file.
